


Skam DC Season 4 Episode 10: I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [11]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Safiyya Bashir knows that this is going to be one of the most important years of her life. Junior year is one of the biggest things that colleges look at, and she’s determined to make it count. It should have been easy - she was the clear frontrunner for editor of the school newspaper this year, and there certainly aren’t any distractions in her love life. What she never expected was opposition from someone she’d tried hard to ignore, the return of old friends from her past - and that she might actually have a chance with the girl of her dreams.
Relationships: Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz, Safiyya Bashir/Ruby Rahim, Willa Liu/Holly Rojas Castillo
Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. SUNDAY 3:13PM: CHANGE THE SUBJECT

**Author's Note:**

> so so sorry about the wait on these last two episodes i'll try to get the finale up asap

SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 15TH, 3:13PM

Growing Pains by Alessia Cara plays over an Instagram video of SAFIYYA walking, unaware that she is being filmed. Once she realizes, she laughs and pushes the camera away.

EXT. PARK

SAFIYYA and KEIRA are walking through the park, carrying iced coffee.

KEIRA  
It's way too warm for November.

SAFIYYA  
Right? Fucking global warming.

KEIRA  
Fucking global warming.

SAFIYYA  
Is anyone else coming? I know that Holly and Willa are on a date, but I thought Theo was meeting us.

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA  
No, she has to babysit her sisters.

SAFIYYA  
I thought she said her brother was doing that.

KEIRA  
Yeah, he blew it off and went to the mall with his friends.

SAFIYYA  
Ugh.

KEIRA  
Yeah.

She kicks at a pile of leaves on the ground. SAFIYYA slows to a stop.

SAFIYYA  
Hey, Keira?

KEIRA  
Yeah?

SAFIYYA  
Can I ask you something?

KEIRA laughs nervously.

KEIRA  
Um, sure.

SAFIYYA  
You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but - you've seemed kind of off lately. Like, I've barely seen you, and the other day when Willa and I went to your place...

KEIRA frowns.

KEIRA  
That was...

SAFIYYA  
You don't have to explain anything. I just want to know if you're okay.

KEIRA  
Um, that's kind of a complicated question. I mean, like, I'm fine, of course I'm fine. But...

She sighs, tilting her head back. After a moment, she looks at SAFIYYA again.

KEIRA  
The thing is, my mom has multiple sclerosis. And like, she has good days and bad...and lately they've been mostly bad. And I'm really the only one that's there, so...yeah. It's kind of hard.

SAFIYYA'S eyes widen - she clearly wasn't expecting that.

SAFIYYA  
There's really no one else? What about your dad and sister?

KEIRA  
My parents divorced years ago - they never talk anymore. And Erin's never home, not since she graduated. I mean, she literally goes to UMD, she's not very far, but...anyway. Yeah. 

She's cutting herself off, forcing herself to not share too much. SAFIYYA notices.

SAFIYYA  
You know you can talk to me about anything. Me and all of the girls.

KEIRA smiles, and it's almost genuine.

KEIRA  
I know. Right now it's just...it's not your problem.

SAFIYYA  
It's not because it's our _problem_. It's because we care about you. 

KEIRA'S smile becomes realer - and sadder.

KEIRA  
Thank you.

SAFIYYA  
Of course.

KEIRA  
Can we just - change the subject? 

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah. What do you want to talk about?

KEIRA  
You and Ruby, maybe?

SAFIYYA sighs.

SAFIYYA  
What _else_ do you want to talk about?

KEIRA laughs.

KEIRA  
Okay, what's going on?

SAFIYYA  
Nothing! Absolutely nothing is going on.

KEIRA  
But you do like her.

SAFIYYA  
I mean...yeah, I do. But, like...I don't know.

She sighs, scuffing her foot against the ground.

SAFIYYA  
Um, I came out to my mom on Friday.

KEIRA gasps.

KEIRA  
What? How did it go?

SAFIYYA smiles.

SAFIYYA  
Really well.

KEIRA pulls her into a hug.

KEIRA  
Shut up, I'm so proud of you.

SAFIYYA laughs a little, returning the hug.

SAFIYYA  
I'm proud of you, too.

KEIRA  
For what?

SAFIYYA  
Just for being awesome. For being you.

They walk away arm in arm. 


	2. TUESDAY 6:28PM: NOT WHAT I MEANT

TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 17TH, 6:28PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

There is a wide shot of SAFIYYA walking in front of the school, heading towards the main entrance. It's a clear night, and the stars are out, shining above her.

We see a close-up on SAFIYYA as she walks - and her startled expression when someone slams into her.

JASPER (O.S.)  
Shit, I'm sorry!

SAFIYYA steps back. We can see JASPER now, looking flustered and carrying his guitar case over his shoulder.

SAFIYYA  
It's fine.

JASPER  
Are you here for the band concert?

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, I was going to meet up with the girls.

JASPER  
You're really early.

SAFIYYA  
Doesn't it start at 6:30?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
No, it starts at seven. Which means that _I'm_ really late.

SAFIYYA  
When were you supposed to be here?

JASPER  
Five.

SAFIYYA  
Five? What do you do for all that time?

JASPER  
Um, get dressed, take yearbook pictures, bother Mr. Rodriguez, rehearse a little bit, tune our instruments...fuck, I'm screwed. They're probably about to take pictures right now, there's no way I can get dressed, make it on stage, and tune my guitar...

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

SAFIYYA  
Um, I could probably tune it for you if you need me to?

JASPER blinks, surprised.

JASPER  
Do you play?

SAFIYYA  
I know how to tune, if that's what you're asking.

JASPER  
I wasn't -

He takes a deep breath.

JASPER  
Um, okay. That's - thank you. That's really awesome of you.

He takes the guitar case off of his back and hands it to her. She takes it awkwardly.

JASPER  
You know where the tuners are?

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, on top of the piano -

JASPER nods quickly.

JASPER  
Great, thanks again!

He takes off into the building. SAFIYYA follows behind him more slowly.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, BAND CLASSROOM

The band room is deserted except for SAFIYYA. Open and closed instrument cases are scattered around the room, with sheet music lying on the floor in piles. Garment bags are hung up anywhere there's a free space.

SAFIYYA is sitting on the piano bench, the one calm place in the room. The sound of loud chatter can be heard from outside, but she doesn't seem to hear it. She strums once, glancing at the electronic tuner sitting on the piano. She frowns and adjusts the pegs, then strums again. This time it sounds much better.

She strums a few random chords before she becomes more focused, beginning to play the opening chords of Not What I Meant by dodie. She plays the intro a few times before she begins to sing quietly.

SAFIYYA  
 _Let's find out just how far I'll go_  
 _To look like someone you should know_  
 _Maybe I'd sound a little better_  
 _If my features were more sweet_  
 _Your mind's already been made up_  
 _You saw my number and my number wasn't good enough_  
 _I'll write a little better_  
 _If I'm willing to compete_

She begins to play with a bit more purpose, to sing a little louder.

SAFIYYA  
 _I'll do it if I have to_  
 _Hoping for an in between_  
 _Not what I meant what I said that I_  
 _I wanted to be seen_

The door to the band room opens, but SAFIYYA doesn't notice - not even when RUBY steps into the room. She says nothing at first, only listens, a slight smile on her face.

SAFIYYA  
 _How am I meant to stay on track_  
 _When each hand I shake will pull me back?_  
 _Oh, I'll work a little harder..._

She forgets the lyrics and just mumbles for a little bit, strumming along and laughing slightly.

SAFIYYA  
 _Will I have grown a little empire_  
 _Or made a fucking mess?_  
 _I'll do it if I have to_  
 _Hoping for an in between_  
 _Not what I meant when I said that I_  
 _I wanted to be seen_

She plays a few more chords, then trails off. The room is silent for a while, and then RUBY begins to clap. SAFIYYA turns around, initially looking startled. A wide smile breaks over her face when she sees RUBY.

SAFIYYA  
What are you doing here?

RUBY  
Nadia invited me. She said she was in the auditorium, but...I got lost.

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, this school is kind of a maze.

RUBY  
Yeah. And I just sort of followed your voice, I guess.

She comes to sit next to SAFIYYA on the piano bench.

RUBY  
I didn't know that you played guitar.

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
A little.

RUBY  
What other songs do you know?

SAFIYYA begins to play, then stops.

RUBY  
What?

SAFIYYA  
Have you ever seen the songs that make white people turnt playlist?

RUBY laughs, confused.

RUBY  
Um, no?

SAFIYYA  
I'll send it to you. Um, anyway, this song kind of reminds me of it, but it's a good song, so...

She starts playing again - the opening chords to Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls.

SAFIYYA  
 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
 _'Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow_  
 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
 _And I don't want to go home right now_  
 _And all I can taste is this moment_  
 _And all I can breathe is your life_  
 _And sooner or later, it's over_  
 _And I don't wanna miss you tonight_

She stops and looks over at RUBY. RUBY is smiling.

RUBY  
Keep going.

SAFIYYA smiles back, beginning to play again.

SAFIYYA  
 _And I don't want the world to see me_  
 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
 _When everything's made to be broken_  
 _I just want you to know who I am_  
 _And I don't want the world to see me_  
 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
 _When everything's made to be broken_  
 _I just want you to know who I am_  
 _I just want you to know who I am_  
 _I just want you to know who I am_  
 _I just want you to know who I am..._

She stops playing, turning to look at RUBY. For a moment neither of them say anything, they just smile at each other. RUBY clears her throat.

RUBY  
That was -

The doors to the band room open, and band kids begin streaming in noisily. JASPER immediately comes over to SAFIYYA.

JASPER  
Did you -

SAFIYYA  
Yes, it's tuned.

She hands him the guitar. JASPER lets out a sigh of relief.

JASPER  
I owe you my life.

SAFIYYA  
Um. Thanks?

KAI comes over to join them.

KAI  
Hey.

SAFIYYA  
Hey.

RUBY waves.

RUBY  
Um, hey. I'm Ruby.

KAI  
Oh, _you're_ Ruby?

SAFIYYA glares at him, wide-eyed. KAI backtracks quickly.

KAI  
Um, you were at the cast party for Spring Awakening over the summer, right?

RUBY nods.

RUBY  
Yeah, I was - that's why you look familiar.

She stands up.

RUBY  
I'd better go find Nadia.

SAFIYYA  
Bye. See you.

RUBY  
Bye.

She exits the room. As soon as she leaves, KAI turns to SAFIYYA with a smirk.

KAI  
What was that about?

SAFIYYA  
Nothing.

JASPER  
Wait, I want to know too. Who was that?

KAI  
She's -

SAFIYYA  
Kai, I'll kill you.

KAI shuts up, but he's still smiling.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, I'm going to go find the girls now. Good luck tonight. Break legs.

KAI  
Thank you.

JASPER  
Thanks again for the help.

SAFIYYA nods, then walks over to the door, pulling it shut behind her.


	3. WEDNESDAY 12:19PM: BE A BETTER PERSON

WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 18TH, 12:19PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

Headphones by WALK THE MOON plays over a shot of a crowd walking through the hallway. Through them, we can see SAFIYYA, NADIA, and MATT standing at a table piled high with copies of the school newspaper. They're standing at complete opposite sides - MATT on one end, SAFIYYA and NADIA on the other. They're trying to get the attention of the passing students, but everyone is ignoring them.

The music fades out.

NADIA  
Is it always this bad?

SAFIYYA  
Actually, it's usually kind of worse. Like five people have picked up papers. Usually it's more like one or two.

NADIA  
What do you do with the extras?

SAFIYYA  
Just leave them places.

NADIA  
Like classrooms? Or just, like, places?

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
Wherever. And people usually take them when they find them, so maybe they just hate us.

NADIA  
Understandable, in his case.

She gestures towards MATT, who appears to not be paying attention. SAFIYYA laughs.

ETHAN approaches the table, hand-in-hand with a blue-haired boy - ISAAC.

ETHAN  
Hey.

NADIA  
Um, hi?

ETHAN  
Can I get a paper?

MATT  
Dude, you could have just picked up a paper in class.

ISAAC  
Yeah, but I couldn't.

MATT  
Ethan could have picked one up for you.

ETHAN sighs.

ETHAN  
Dude, I have a whole plan. If people see you getting more business here, they'll come to see what's up, and you'll give out more papers.

SAFIYYA  
I don't know if two people really counts as more business.

ETHAN shrugs.

ETHAN  
Yeah...can we still have the papers, though?

NADIA passes each of them a copy of the paper.

ISAAC  
Thanks!

ETHAN  
Thanks, guys. See you in class.

MATT  
See you.

ETHAN and ISAAC leave. SAFIYYA writes down the two sales onto the spreadsheet in front of her. MATT glances over at her.

MATT  
Um, Safiyya?

SAFIYYA frowns, looking up at him.

SAFIYYA  
What?

MATT  
Could I talk to you for a second?

SAFIYYA exchanges bewildered glances with NADIA.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, um...

NADIA  
You guys go. I can keep track of things here.

SAFIYYA  
Okay.

MATT steps slightly away from the table, out of earshot of NADIA and away from the small crowd that still fills the hallway. SAFIYYA, perplexed, follows him.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, what's up?

MATT frowns. He looks more serious than he ever has.

MATT  
So...I wanted to apologize.

SAFIYYA looks stunned.

SAFIYYA  
Really?

MATT  
Okay, I guess I deserved that. Yeah, I'm...I'm sorry. You deserved to be editor the whole time, and me trying to pretend like it shouldn't be you...yeah, it was a real dick move. You did a really good job with the paper.

SAFIYYA simply stares at him for a moment. MATT shifts uncomfortably.

MATT  
Are you going to say anything, or...

SAFIYYA  
Did you think I was going to forgive you?

MATT shrugs.

MATT  
Um, I don't really know.

SAFIYYA  
Because I really don't think I am. You're just...fuck, do you even realize how terrible you've made me feel almost every day since September? Or even before that?

MATT shakes his head.

MATT  
You're right.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, I've been right pretty much this whole time.

MATT nods.

SAFIYYA  
And like...you like competition a lot, right? So I have a challenge for you.

MATT  
What?

SAFIYYA  
Be a better person. You're so wrapped up how great you think you are that you don't even see how much you're hurting other people. Or maybe you do get that, but you just don't care about it. I think that you should just...figure out how to give a shit. I don't know how you've gone this long without realizing that.

MATT opens his mouth to respond, but can't seem to find the right words to say. He catches sight of something over SAFIYYA'S shoulder.

MATT  
Shit, was Ethan actually right?

SAFIYYA looks over at the table. There are way more people there than when they had left - and way more than either of them expected. NADIA is beginning to look overwhelmed. SAFIYYA and MATT hurry back to the table.


	4. THURSDAY 3:56PM: AND THE HEARTBREAK PRINCE

THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 19TH, 3:56PM

INT. BASHIR HOUSE, SAFIYYA'S BEDROOM

SAFIYYA is sitting in front of her computer, an AP Language prompt open in front of her. She's about halfway through the essay, listening to Cherry by Rina Sawayama as she types.

The song switches to Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince by Taylor Swift, and SAFIYYA'S hands go still on the keyboard. She blinks a few times, trying to focus on the essay again, but her focus is clearly elsewhere.

She picks up her phone, going to her texts with RUBY. She begins to type out a message, but erases it just as quickly. She instead goes to her group chat with the girl squad, currently titled "five sloths standing on each other's shoulders wearing a trench coat", and sends a text: "i need some help"

THEO responds quickly: "with the ap lang prompt?"

SAFIYYA begins to pace around the room as she responds.

SAFIYYA: "no, i'm just about done with that"

SAFIYYA: "it's about ruby"

KEIRA: "!!!!!"

HOLLY: "Wait what's going on with Ruby?"

THEO: "safiyya likes her"

WILLA: "i mean yeah but what specifically"

WILLA: "did she ask you out??"

SAFIYYA: "no"

SAFIYYA: "i kind of want to ask her out"

KEIRA: "YAY"

THEO: "do it!!"

SAFIYYA: "idk if i should though"

HOLLY: "Why?"

SAFIYYA: "idk if she likes me back"

SAFIYYA: "i mean i know she likes girls. and the other day she said that she wanted to hang out just the two of us. but what does that mean??"

No one responds for a moment. SAFIYYA stops pacing, just standing there in the middle of her room.

WILLA: "god wlw are so fucking useless"

SAFIYYA frowns, sending back a few question marks.

WILLA: "it's like how holly had no idea that i liked her even though whenever she talked about jude i looked like that angry noot noot meme"

KEIRA: "The what?"

HOLLY: "I can't believe you're shaming me when you were just as oblivious"

WILLA: "i never said i wasn't lol"

THEO: "willa send the noot noot meme"

KEIRA: "Send noots"

THEO: "SEND NOOTS"

SAFIYYA clicks out of the group chat, navigating to her chat with RUBY. She stares at it for a moment, just breathing.

The song switches from Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince to Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. SAFIYYA can't stop herself from smiling. She types out a text: "hey, remember when you said that we should do something together sometime? are you busy tomorrow?" She closes her eyes and clicks send before she can overthink it.

She goes back to the girl squad group chat, where they have somehow moved from Pingu to Destiel.

SAFIYYA: "i did it"

HOLLY: "Does President-elect Joe Biden seriously follow Misha Collins on Instagram"

HOLLY: "Wait what!!!"

THEO: "like you asked her out?"

SAFIYYA: "yes"

KEIRA: "What did she say??????"

SAFIYYA: "nothing yet"

WILLA: ":("

A notification from RUBY appears at the top of the phone screen.

SAFIYYA: "nvm"

WILLA: "WHAT"

SAFIYYA goes back to her chat with RUBY. RUBY has responded: "i'm definitely free! is around eight good?"

SAFIYYA responds quickly - too quickly. She has to retype the message a few times to get rid of the typos. "sounds good, anywhere you want to go?"

RUBY: "i have an idea"

SAFIYYA: "where?"

RUBY sends her an address. SAFIYYA doesn't look at it just yet, instead going back to the girls' group chat and sending a text to them: "tomorrow at eight"

The group chat explodes, everyone sending her messages. SAFIYYA doesn't respond just yet, instead flopping back down into her desk chair. She tries to focus on the essay again, but she's too happy to pay attention to anything that isn't RUBY.


	5. FRIDAY 8:01PM: PRESS RESTART

FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 20TH, 8:01PM

EXT. WASHINGTON HARBOUR

Cornelia Street by Taylor Swift plays as the camera zooms along the Potomac River before zooming in on Washington Harbour. SAFIYYA is sitting on the stairs, the river behind her and the ice rink in front of her. The rink is already lit up with Christmas lights, with pink, blue, and purple lights surrounding the ice.

RUBY approaches, carrying two pairs of ice skates. She hands a pair to SAFIYYA.

RUBY  
Size eight, right?

SAFIYYA  
Yeah.

SAFIYYA begins to lace up the skates.

RUBY  
Make sure to tie them tight.

SAFIYYA  
Have you skated before?

RUBY  
Yeah, a lot.

She smiles at SAFIYYA'S nervous expression.

RUBY  
You'll be fine. It's just like roller skating, only harder.

SAFIYYA  
Was that supposed to be reassuring?

RUBY  
I mean, you could always use one of the push penguins.

SAFIYYA  
The what?

RUBY points towards a little girl skating along cautiously, clinging to the handles on a plastic penguin. SAFIYYA smirks and shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
Thanks, but I think I'm good.

RUBY  
What if you fall, then? 

SAFIYYA  
You'll catch me, right?

RUBY  
Do you trust me?

SAFIYYA  
Of course I trust you.

RUBY smiles and stands up, wobbling a little on her skates. She reaches out, and SAFIYYA takes her hand, letting her pull her to her feet.

EXT. WASHINGTON HARBOUR, ICE RINK

Honey by Boy Pablo plays as we see SAFIYYA and RUBY skating in slow motion. RUBY is steady on her feet, but SAFIYYA is shakier, sticking close to the edges of the rink. We see RUBY say something to her, holding out her hand. SAFIYYA takes it, coming away from the edge. 

There is a brief time skip - SAFIYYA is much steadier, but she and RUBY are still holding hands. Suddenly, RUBY stumbles. SAFIYYA grabs her other hand, helping her regain her footing. At first they're laughing, but they grow more serious, just looking at each other and not letting go of each other's hands. There are tons of other people in the rink, but SAFIYYA and RUBY barely notice - to them, they're the only two people in the world.

EXT. WASHINGTON HARBOUR

SAFIYYA and RUBY are sitting by the river with their feet dangling over the water, both of them holding steaming cups of hot chocolate.

RUBY  
I can't believe that fall is almost over.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Right? It feels like the season just started yesterday. I'm pretty excited for New Years'.

RUBY  
Why?

SAFIYYA  
Why wouldn't I be?

RUBY shrugs.

RUBY  
I don't know. It's just another day, isn't it?

SAFIYYA  
I guess, but...it's a chance to press restart, you know? And I've kind of been looking for that lately. 

RUBY nods.

RUBY  
Right. The thing you didn't want to think about.

SAFIYYA  
I don't really have to think about it anymore...actually, no, that's not true. I'm not going to stop thinking about everything that happened for a while. I learned a lot about the way other people think of me. Like, everyone thinks of people in different ways - it's kind of overwhelming to think about, how we're all a million different people. Like, my friends see me as one thing, my parents see me as another, and someone passing me on the street something completely different.

RUBY  
And how do you see yourself?

SAFIYYA frowns, thinking.

SAFIYYA  
I think I'm everything that people think I am - and I'm also nothing like that. Like, I don't know exactly who I am, I'm only sixteen. But...I know that I'm a lot more than a lot of people think.

RUBY  
I know you are.

SAFIYYA smiles, taking a sip of her drink. RUBY mimics her, and they make eye contact over the rims of their cups.

SAFIYYA  
How do you see me?

RUBY  
You know how I see you.

SAFIYYA  
No, I don't.

RUBY sighs, but she's smiling. She looks away from SAFIYYA, out to the river.

RUBY  
You know I like you. You have to know that by now. I mean, I've been so obvious about it.

SAFIYYA smiles, just a small smile.

SAFIYYA  
Maybe you have. But I have too, so...

RUBY  
No, you haven't.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, I definitely have. Maybe we're both oblivious.

RUBY  
Maybe.

She looks back at SAFIYYA.

RUBY  
So, what now?

SAFIYYA  
What do you mean, what now? I mean, I just...I want to be with you, Ruby. I've wanted that since the first time I ever saw you.

RUBY  
It took me a little longer to figure it out, but...yeah. Same. So...

SAFIYYA  
So?

RUBY smiles broadly.

RUBY  
"Safiyya Bashir is my girlfriend." It kind of has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, I'd say it sounds pretty okay.

RUBY  
Definitely okay.

SAFIYYA stands up, holding a hand out to RUBY. RUBY takes it, letting SAFIYYA pull her to her feet and into a hug, SAFIYYA resting her head on RUBY'S shoulder. The camera zooms out as Iris by Maggie Rogers and Phoebe Bridgers begins to play.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.

**Author's Note:**

> to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc


End file.
